


Fascinatingly Domestic

by S_is_bored



Series: Harry Potter Imagines/One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After the battle, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_is_bored/pseuds/S_is_bored
Summary: Four years after the battle, all is well between you and Draco. Malfoy Manor is finally a home for both of you, but no one believes just how much. Until Hermione pops round for a visit to you and your two year old, Scorpius and Draco comes home early form work.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Imagines/One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932415
Kudos: 69





	Fascinatingly Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> First imagine! 
> 
> please, please, please feel free to have a look on my prompt list and comment what you'd like!

This is how it always was everyday now after the battle. You and Draco stayed together after you both left Hogwarts, finishing your final year whilst helping fix the castle. You both did it together.

Both of you had experienced more than enough for the ages you were but it only brought you closer.

So, now it’s been four years since the battle and he comes home from work, you both help with making dinner, maybe a glass of wine, and end the night with an “I love you” and a kiss.

Three years ago, you got married. It wasn’t a big ceremony like his mother had wanted. No, you had eloped instead. She was still ecstatic for you both though. Obviously, she insisted she threw a party at the Manor. Her gift to you both was moving out and to visit the places over the world she’d never been to - and giving you both the manor. She returns every now and again. You’re pretty sure she's currently in Sweden. But owls from wherever she is normally take too long to keep up with her whereabouts. 

Then, two years ago, you both got the biggest surprise of your lives in the form of Scorpius Hyperion. You were both elated obviously, but he definitely wasn’t expected. Even better, he was also born in the same year as your good friends’ children, Mione and Ron’s Rose and Harry and Ginny’s Albus. 

You don’t see them often anymore but you owl still.

Infact, Hermione was due to come around to the manor on that day to collect one of the dark artefacts in the house that you had recently found during a remodelling of the attic. 

There was still tension between the group and your husband but you can tell that they’re trying to put things to the past and forget about it. Mainly for your sake, but also their own. 

It was around 4 pm when Hermione finally rang the bell of the house and you practically jumped out of your armchair to open the door for her, startling your poor child in the meantime as you picked him up excitedly and bounced him about. 

When you got to the door you almost threw it open with a wide smile. 

“Mione!” You pull her in for a hug. 

“Oh y/n/n, i’ve missed your face!” she hugs you back and pulls apart to look at the child on your arm, shying away in the crook of your neck. “And how i’ve missed yours too mister!”

She pokes his nose and strokes behind his ear, making him giggle loudly in that adorable way babies do.

“How big has he gotten?” she shakes her head in disbelief. 

“Don’t even start because I will cry,” you kiss the top of his head and step to the side. “Come in! Do you have time for a cuppa?”

“Not today unfortunately, Ron wasn’t happy I had to leave today because I'm not even supposed to be working but I just had to see you,” you both walk towards the living room and she stares at the place in awe. 

“That’s a shame. We will have to have a husband and childless day to get together soon,” you smile, offering the couch for her to sit on. 

“I have to say, I love what you’ve done with the place,” she gestures to the room as a whole and you feel yourself involuntarily blush. 

“Thanks Mione, I appreciate it. Dray finally let me change it up, it just didn’t feel like a home, you know? I know he needed it more than I did though,” you put Scorpius down to play with his toys again. “I’ll be back in a moment, would you mind keeping an eye on him?”

“This angel? It’s no bother,” she smiles and bends down to see what he’s playing with.

You go to the kitchen and grab the artefact that has been put in a glass casing, bubble wrap, cardboard, and whatever else Draco wanted me to. You pick it up and take it to the lounge where she is making baby talk at Scorpius and is sitting making faces at him. 

As you hand the package to her, that’s when you hear the front door unlocking and you get that same childish feeling in your heart that you got every time he came home when you first moved in together.

“Honey?” you hear him shout out and you note how Hermione momentarily looks about as if she’s trying to find a place to hide. “Baby?” 

He enters the room with a smile and throws his work satchel - a muggle brand, you pridefully get him to admit - to the bottom of the coat rack. 

“Hey guys!” He does a small jog towards Scorpius and picks him up, kissing all over his face before turning to you and pulling you in by your waist, pressing a kiss to your lips.

You think for a moment that he’s noticed Mione and is only acting like this because of her presence, but no. This is just what he acts like now. 

“Draco…” your cheeks burn red and you see Hermione standing awkwardly at the side, moving over the balls of her feet with her hands behind her back. 

“What?” he looks at you with furrowed brows, concerned something is wrong. You nod your head towards Hermione with a small laugh and his normally pale cheeks go pink. “Oh, Hermione, I um, I didn’t see you there.”

“It’s ok, Draco. I should probably get going now anyways but it was lovely seeing you both. I’m so happy for you, even you Draco,” she picks up her bag, the parcel and escorts herself out of the house.

“I forgot she was coming over,” he admits shyly. 

“I can tell,” you make a little joke of him but kiss his softly before Pius cries from the lack of attention. Just like his dad, you think.

“Come here, buddy,” Draco picks him up and one of his toys before taking him out, probably to put him down for a nap. 

*****

“So, how was Malfoy Manor?” Ron rolls his eyes as Mione puts down her bag at the front door. 

“It was fine,” she responds with a shrug.

“Get your work done?” 

She nods with a sound of approval as she bites into one of the tarts Molly sent them yesterday. 

“Is it still terrifying there?” he jokes, raising his eyebrow as he sits down with yet another cup of coffee. 

“Actually, no,” she shakes her head. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. It was actually fascinatingly domestic,” she thinks back to the meeting she left twenty minutes ago.

“What? The house or Malfoy?” 

“All of it. It was strange, but I tell you Ronald, those two have got that man wrapped around their fingers,” she smiles fondly while he just sits back in mockery. 

“Mione, Honey, the day I see Draco Malfoy being domestic is the day that Mum’s pastry doesn’t feel like chalk.”

She sits back and chuckles. “Well it’s a good job that I like your Mum’s pastry.”

“And that’s why Mum likes you,” he gets up and kisses the crown of her head before going to check on a now awake Rose.


End file.
